grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Smulson
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Lebensauger |relationships = Lenore Smulson, mother |status = Living |job = Police Intern |wesenimage = 210-Lebensauger.png |season2 = X |season3 = X }} Ryan Smulson was a wide-eyed and enthusiastic student starting his internship with the Portland Police Bureau. He claimed his goal was to someday become a detective, and therefore, he was looking to model himself after his idol and one of Portland's finest: Nick Burkhardt. However, he actually wanted to be a Grimm so he would be feared and respected by all Wesen. Ryan Smulson first appeared in . Appearances Wu introduced him to Nick and Hank at the precinct. After Wu decided that there'd been too much brown-nosing on Ryan's part, he led him away. Ryan said that he had been following Nick's and Hank's cases ever since they found Robin Howell after she was kidnapped. He then tripped over a trash bin on his way out, causing the entire squad room to laugh at him and also indicating to everyone that he was the new intern. He told Renard that Valentina Espinosa was there to see him and then sent her into Renard's office. Nick arrested Adrian Zayne, a Schakal, who he believed was involved in the kidnapping of a young woman, but the suspect refused to reveal any information. There was not enough evidence to hold him, so Nick was forced to let him go, surprising Ryan. Ryan went to Zayne's house, brutally tortured him by branding him with a symbol, the Sterbestunde G, forcing him to confess to 911. He murdered him afterwards by branding him further and painted the symbol on the wall with Zayne's blood. In a press release, the police showed pictures of the crime scene, including the symbol that most Wesen recognized as the mark of a particularly brutal group of Grimms. Ryan called Nick with the identity of another Grimm in this group and accused Nick of not doing his job, claiming that simply being a Wesen was enough proof of guilt. The police arrested a second Schakal, also believed to be involved in the kidnapping, who panicked and accused Nick of the brutal murder of his associate, Zayne. While the detectives were searching his van for evidence, Ryan released the Wesen from an interrogation room. When Nick, Hank, and Wu reviewed the security tapes, they saw the reflection of Ryan in the glass of the door. They found the released perpetrator killed in a similar manner to Zayne. Ryan called Nick again under the false identity. He later pursued Bud Wurstner, Nick's Eisbiber friend, who had just visited Nick at the police station to confirm that he was working to stop the other Grimm. Nick and Hank visited Ryan's home and spoke to his mom, who said she and her son did not get along well. In Ryan's room, a wall was covered with photos of Nick. They managed to find Ryan just as he was about to brand Bud. Nick was able to chase Ryan down, who then emotionally claimed that a Grimm who did not kill Wesen was not a true Grimm, and he insisted that he was the real Grimm, not Nick. In Ryan's agitation, he woged and revealed that he was actually a Wesen, a Lamprey-like Lebensauger. Ryan still insisted that that was not his true self and that he was really a Grimm, but he then begged Nick to kill him. Nick arrested him instead. Wu said that in the future, they needed to do "more thorough psychological screenings on prospective interns." Images 210 - Promo 01.png 210 - Promo 02.png 210 - Ryan Smulson wearing the Endezeichen Grimm costume.png|Ryan Smulson wearing the Endezeichen Grimm outfit 210-Ryan in costume.png 210-Ryan Smulson woges.gif Lebensauger.png 210-Lebensauger2.png 210-Ryan in cop car.png Trivia *Ryan is a perfect example of someone in despair in the sense ( , XI 135). Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Law Enforcement Personnel